As one form of an image forming apparatus, there is a MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) which is a digital multi-function peripheral having a plurality of functions such as a scanner function, an FAX function and an image data storage function in addition to a copy function.
Conventionally, a counter management and a quota management are carried out to manage the use cost of an image forming apparatus. The counter management is a method of cost management using a count on the use of an image forming apparatus, such as the number of the sides printed by the image forming apparatus or the number of copies, as an index. The quota management is a management method of limiting the use times of an image forming apparatus, such as the number of sides printed by the image forming apparatus and the number of copies.
However, among the management methods, a method is being sought which is more effective in corresponding use environments.
An image forming apparatus is provided which comprises an image forming section configured to form an image on a surface of a medium with a recording material the color of which cannot be erased by heating; a heating section configured to heat the medium to fix the image; a job determination section configured to determine whether a completed job is a quota subtraction target job or a quota addition target job; an addition and subtraction quota calculation section configured to calculate a corresponding subtraction quota when the job is a quota subtraction target job or a corresponding addition quota when the job is a quota addition target job; and a quota update section configured to update the current quota based on the subtraction quota and the addition quota.